Cheeco Thompson
Cheeco Thompson was the son of Xavier Thompson and Ashley Blaze. father of Che Che Thompson and Chiki Pride and husband to Kitty Pride. He was possessed by a demon called Ash the son of Torch & grandson of Smoke. former member of the New Gods and leader of the Dragonnaires & the Injustice, ruler of Earth and king of Dragons. He was the greatest villain of all time. Also known as Apocalypse. History In was prophesied that a dragon possessed by Urgash, the Primordial Dragon of Chaos would bring nothing but chaos and havoc on humanity. As a baby Quinn Xinjiang (servant of Urgash) was told by Urgash to feed him some of his blood so that he contain him better so he visited him the night after his birth and placed the Dragon Emperor curse with some of his blood on him so he would be able to hold Urgash. Cheeco was a hero determined to become a legend like his father Xavier Thompson. Cheeco had to fight for everything he got and this was why he and Troy were rivals. Although all the fighting he was calm, humble and patient. His best friend and cousin was Chad Thompson together they were determined to be greater heroes than their father. Personalities He and his sister Scarlett are not usually close but when she was with Havok they are. although water elementals are effective against him, he doesn't seem to hate them like his father. As the Dragon Emperor he was emotionally barren, he could do the cruelest of things and not feel any regrets or remorse that Troy and the others feared him, even that his own allies feared him. He and Jerome had an on-and-off relationship, were sometimes they were enemies while the next time they friends. Although Quinn is dead he lives on through Cheeco, because he is sometimes called Quinn's son or Quinn Junior. Story He started out as a hero mostly teaming up with Chad then he left the New gods (under the control of Urgash) to join and lead the Dragonnaires where he left Earth and went to the Dragon World to be a student of the Dragon Academy. After graduating Dragon Academy he returned to Earth to recruit Chad and Jerome as allies to begin their conquest on Earth. The Acolytes was split to join two sides Troy's or Cheeco's. He went to the Dragon World to gain soldiers and returned and conquered Earth forcing Troy and others to flee from Earth to the Heavens. He had a son with Nikki Xinjiang the Dragon Queen;Che Che Thompson and another son with Kitty Pride; Chiki Pride.He was then defeated when he drank the Dragos Potion and the Urgash was freed reverting to his original state, Chad and Jerome was became the most wanted people but he continue to kept them safe. Chad, Jerome and him was the first people to Confronted the Dark Knights and Genesis and cause all of them to come out including Exodus but atlas he was killed by Agent Six after his death inspire the formation of the Resistance. Abilities He inherited his fire elemental powers from his mother and father and is therefore doubled due this. As a child he had the Dragon Emperor Curse so he had powers of as nearly as a Dragon Emperor like Normal Powers: *Pyrokinesis *Thermal Manipulation *Cosmic-Fire Manipulation *Lava manipulation Possessed Urgash *Dragon telepathy *Dragon portal *Dragon Summoning *Fire-Dragon Mimicry *Dragon magic *Pyrokinesis Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Elemental Category:Pyromancer Category:Thompson Category:Leader Category:Villian Category:Evil Category:Hero Category:Former hero Category:Third class legend Category:Dragon Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Dragon Emperor Category:Tyrant Category:Conquerors Category:Creature Category:Resistance Category:Fifth Class Legend Category:Forbidden Characters Category:Possessed Category:Injustice Members